Alone time (Cayde and Lost smut)
by Little-light-little-dark
Summary: SMUT FULL ON GRAPHIC SMUT. 18 ONLY. Cayde and Lost grab a little alone time in the EDZ.


They hadn't managed much time alone for a while so as soon as they got the chance, they seized it. Lostara ordered the Ghosts to keep watch outside and ignored any protestations, telling her Ghost to take the outside perimeter if the noise bothered him that much. It wasn't a particularly private area, but they'd killed all the nearby Fallen and there didn't seem to be anyone else around so they ran into an old disused building and began frantically removing their clothes. There were huge holes in the roof and most of the windows had been broken decades ago, but it had walls and that was good enough. Caydes eyes were dark as he walked towards her and she knew he would be taking charge. The thought made her tighten up in a delightfully painful way and she felt wetness soaking into her underwear.

He torn her panties off, rendering them useless and clamped a hand around her throat, pinning her against one of the wooden pillars that still held the place up. His fingers slid inside her and she gasped for breath, making high pitched noises as she made his hand more and more wet. He rubbed his thumb against her clit as he fucked her with his fingers, until he felt her begin to tense. Then he let go of her neck and withdrew his fingers. She pouted at him.

"Not yet." He said firmly, grabbing a handful of her hair. He knew that drove her crazy.

"On your knees." He had yet to feel her mouth and the sudden need for it was all consuming. She obeyed, kneeling down with her back against the pillar. The sight of her down there before him was something he suspected he'd remember for the rest of his life.

"Perfect. Now, do you want me in your mouth?"

Her big green eyes looked up at him. First she looked him in the eyes, then at his cock. He knew it must have seemed intimidating from down there. The thought made him even harder. She licked her lips.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes please. Fuck me."

He stepped towards her and let her lick him, rub her face on him and stroke him with her hands. He watched her worship his cock with a lust he hadn't known he was capable of until he'd fallen for her. It almost frightened him sometimes, but he relished it. He reached down and grabbed her by the hair, holding her in place against the pillar. He felt her lips open slightly and pushed his way inside her warm, wet mouth. He touched the back of her throat and felt her stifle a gag. Her whole mouth tightened around him, making him moan. He pulled out slowly, pushed back in slowly. She breathed deep and steady and he tried to go in time with it. He looked down, saw her eyes were closed, felt her moans more than heard them. Her full lips were firm against him and he pushed himself in as far as he could get. He watched himself disappear into her mouth, all the way.

"Good girl. Take it all." He told her in a deep, admiring voice. She whimpered in reply and his control slipped. He tightened his grip of her hair and began fucking her face, sliding quickly in and out of her mouth. Saliva coated him and ran down her chin. She squealed and he clenched the pillar in his free hand, almost ripping a chunk out of it as he felt himself building to his climax. With a huge amount of willpower he pulled himself back and let go of her hair.

"Do you want my cum on your face?" He said as he stroked himself firmly, his voice tight with the effort of holding back.

"Yes please." She whispered. She put her head back against the pillar, open mouthed and breathing hard. Then he saw her hand rubbing slowly between her legs and he could hold back no longer.

"Oh fuck -" then he couldn't talk, couldn't do anything except cry out and watch as he came, hard. His thick white cum splashed onto her face as his cock throbbed delightfully in his hand and she grinned, clearly pleased with herself. Some went in her mouth but mostly it was on her cheek, lip and chin. He looked down at her, furious desire giving way to something softer.

_By the Light, Cayde, how did you get so lucky?_ She licked her lips and frowned slightly, then smiled, laughing to herself. She sat down on the floor and wiped her watering eyes. "Uh, Cayde...did you get strawberry flavoured cum?"

"Well technically it's called synthetic ejaculate, but yes. I wanted to get something my lady would appreciate. Surprise!" He sat down in front of her, doing jazz hands. She laughed, shaking her head in mock disbelief. Then she looked him up and down, a dirty smirk on her face. She bit her lip and moaned gently as her hand travelled down and she began to rub herself again. She opened her legs and he could see she was soaking wet.

"Hooo boy, you'll be done in no time if you keep doing that. And you'll get me going again. I've got an idea." He laid down and tapped the horn on his forehead. "Get that filthy pussy over here." She made an approving noise.

She straddled his head, bracing herself on his chest and leant back. She gasped as she his took his horn into her as deep as it would go, and started grinding on his face. She was rubbing in just the right way against his face and she began to moan loudly much quicker than she thought she would. Cayde fucking her mouth had been a little scary but hot as hell and now she needed to come so, so badly. She rode his face faster, harder, until the sensation of his prized horn inside her and her clit grinding against him was too much. She felt his strong hands on her ass, helping her rhythm. She went with the flow and she soon felt herself building up to a huge orgasm. She used his face the way he had used hers, fucking him as hard as she could. She cried out loudly, unable to form any words, and arched her back, pushing down as she pulsated and gushed all over him. She carefully removed herself to collapse on the floor next to him and put a hand over her mouth, giggling. His metallic face was wet and gleaming in the sunlight. Cayde opened his eyes and looked very happy with himself. He raised one hand in the air.

"Clean up on aisle six!" He shouted and they fell about laughing.


End file.
